At The Tipton, We Aim To Please
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Zack and Cody work hard to please every teenage boy that comes to the Tipton. Guest 1: Lucas Friar (Girl Meets World)


** So, the idea popped into my head to do another crossover type fic set at the Tipton, but this time limit it down to Zack and Cody and another guest for them to pleasure. This time, I went with Lucas Friar from Girl Meets World, because…how could I not? **

** Anyway, I'd love to hear you guys' thoughts on who should be the next guest to stop by, so be sure to let me know what you thought of Lucas, and who you want to see in a review!**

** Now, onto the fic!**

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things that went on in the Tipton that Mr. Moseby assumed he was just better off not knowing. As long as it didn't disturb the guests, and he didn't have to clean it up, Mr. Moseby liked to stay in the dark about whatever Zack and Cody did when they weren't tearing up his precious hotel and terrorizing the guests.<p>

For the longest time, Mr. Moseby saw the Martin twins as nothing but troublemakers, sent to jeopardize his job on a daily basis. Luckily, he was already bald, because he was sure that dealing with Zack and Cody every day would have him tearing his hair out clumps at a time. But as the Tipton began to expand its business, and more families came, he got the continuous complain that the service was top notch, and the Tipton was a pretty classy establishment, but it wasn't very fun for a teenage boy.

Moms really enjoyed the watercress sandwiches that Chef Paolo spent hours crafting to scrumptious perfection, but when their sons were bored out of their mind, just lying around and watching TV, it was hard for them to enjoy their Boston vacations. Mr. Moseby tried to assure them that he would find some way to occupy their children, but when his attempts proved futile, and customer dissatisfaction started affecting the hotel's profits, he knew he had to protect his job, even if that meant striking a deal with the "terrible twins."

One hundred dollars. He would pay them one hundred whole dollars to keep any teenage boy busy during his stay at the Tipton, under the conditions that whatever they did, he didn't know about it so he didn't have to fish them out of trouble, and that they didn't disturb any of the other guests.

Mr. Moseby was skeptical at first, because who wouldn't be throwing money at Zack and Cody – more Zack than Cody, but he knew Cody could be every bit as sneaky as Zack when he wanted to be – but teenage boys checked out of the hotel with their parents saying that they had a good time, and wanted to come back soon, so Mr. Moseby had to figure the twins were doing their job.

Everybody won: Zack and Cody got money, Mr. Moseby kept his job because more money in Mr. Tipton's wallet meant good fortune for everyone involved; and the teenage boys who came out looking significantly happier than when they checked in – Mr. Moseby didn't want to know what Zack and Cody were doing to keep all these boys in such good moods.

* * *

><p>Mr. Moseby welcomed the Friars, who were originally from Texas. He didn't mean to put on an embarrassingly stereotypical Texan accent, or start using like "wrestle up" and "y'all." Once he started babbling, he couldn't be responsible for what came out of his mouth. He was sure he had screwed things up beyond repair, until Lucas smiled and said he did a "mean accent" and could probably teach people back home how to speak with such great inflection.<p>

Luckily, Zack and Cody skated through the lobby before Mr. Moseby could do any more damage. Normally, he would have been screaming his head off about how often he had warned the twins about skating in the lobby, especially when Zack tripped and nearly knocked over a priceless Tipton vase. Mr. Moseby scowled, but Lucas looked amused enough, so he let it go – for now.

* * *

><p>There was something about Lucas that drew Zack and Cody in from the second they saw him. He just radiated friendliness, and when he flashed that smile, both brothers felt like they could melt right there on the spot. They weren't quite sure how it turned into a competition, but from the minute the three of them walked into the elevator to show Lucas his room, Zack and Cody were trying to outdo each other.<p>

Cody wouldn't shut up about all the cultural things Boston had to offer, while Zack kept butting in about skateparks, and good fast food places. Lucas could barely get a word in edgewise, but after he set his stuff down on his bed, he said he would love to go anywhere the twins wanted to take him. Cody felt his whole face flush, and Zack liked his lips when Lucas bent over to change his shoes, the bottom of his shirt riding up to reveal a smooth patch of skin, and his butt strained against the back of his jeans.

As girl-crazy as Zack could be, and as embarrassed as Cody got when a beautiful girl stayed at the Tipton, there was something about a good looking guy that could set them both off in a flash. And for the past few months, a lot of hot teenagers came to stay at the hotel, which left Zack and Cody more than occupied. Zack and Cody may have been at each other's throats, but a quick look to one another when Lucas bent over sealed the deal that they were on the same page. Mr. Moseby wouldn't have to worry about three teenage boys tearing up his lobby – and Zack and Cody knew exactly how to make sure Lucas enjoyed his stay at the Tipton.

It was a lot easier to gauge guys' reactions than girls – some complicated piece of the puzzle just seemed to fall out of place when Zack and Cody were interested in a guy. Even Cody could loosen up enough to feel comfortable, though it wasn't easy when the guy was as gorgeous as Lucas.

The Texan boy wasn't just attractive – he was cute, hot, sexy, and pretty all wrapped up into one perfect package. But after spending time at the public library and the golf course, not even Cody was intimidated by the aura that seamlessly came off Lucas. When it came right down to it, he could laugh at himself when a kid ran by and knocked him into the pool by Hole 7, and he didn't back down from an eating challenge, that he managed to beat Zack out of by stuffing the last two pieces of pizza into his mouth.

Zack felt a little sick afterward, but that didn't stop him from challenging Lucas to seven rounds

of ski ball – all of which Cody paid for, and all of which Lucas won. By the end, Zack was so exhausted and stuffed, that Lucas offered to give him a piggy-back ride home, which Zack was humiliated to accept at first. But after a couple minutes of trying to make it back to the hotel on his own, he begrudgingly accepted the offer, and climbed onto Lucas's back. He blushed wildly while holding onto the taller boy's shoulders. Lucas was so warm.

The twins promised to make it up to Lucas, working way harder than they did for their mom, who caught them searching through the bathroom for bubble bath and candles. Mr. Moseby didn't question them when they asked to borrow waiter suits in their size. He had to trust that the hundred dollars he was paying them would keep them out of trouble – or at least in trouble they could conceal.

* * *

><p>Zack and Cody welcomed Lucas back from dinner with his parents, who were still out exploring the town. Lucas asked how they got keys to his room, but Zack rushed him to the bathroom, where they prepared a candlelit bubble bath. Technically, Cody was the one who did all the preparations while Zack sat around picturing Lucas naked, but Cody was doing the same while he worked, so he couldn't be too mad at Zack.<p>

"You guys didn't have to go through all this trouble for me," Lucas said.

"It's no trouble at all," Cody said.

"At the Tipton, we aim to please." Zack said with a grin. "And since you're our favorite guest in the hotel, you get to enjoy the Zack and Cody deluxe package. Speaking of package, our first service is helping you take off your clothes, free of charge."

Cody sighed. His brother didn't know the first thing about tact. But there was his twin on his knees, undoing the button and pulling down Lucas's jeans just seconds later. Zack's approach may have lacked a little finesse, but he did tend to get results in these kinds of situations. A flash of that gorgeous smile and a look in his direction had Cody walking over to undo the buttons of Lucas's shirt. There was no way he was going to miss out on this.

Both brothers froze when they saw the huge bulge in Lucas's black boxer briefs. They could clearly make out the outline of what looked to be a five inch dick, stretching the white cotton to a tent that made them sweat a little. Neither Zack nor Cody could hide their hunger. The bulges in their own slacks were now increasingly becoming noticeable.

"Does this deluxe package mean you guys will take a small dip in the bath to make sure the temperature's right?"

Zack and Cody looked to each other before nodding. The first time it could have been chalked up to chance, but now Zack had mastered it down to instinct. There was a certain sparke in the eye, a spark of curiosity to see it unfold in real life. So instead of reaching to undo the buttons of his own shirt, he stretched his arms forward and began undressing Cody.

It was a little awkward at first, because they were brothers – twins. On the scale of things that would weird any teenage boy out, kissing his brother on the mouth and touching his naked body was up there. But the image of their bodies pressed together, mouths exploring one another, was a surefire way to catch any boy in the heat radiating from their need.

What was more surprising than anything else was how quickly Cody had taken to it. The younger twin didn't hesitate at all to grope Zack's butt cheeks or shove his tongue down his throat. Even thinking about doing that to a girl had his face uncomfortably hot. But it was different with Zack. There was an inherent level of comfort that eased him, making it easier to kiss and touch his twin. Soon, Cody's boldness began to infect Zack, and thinking about the whole thing as another form of masturbation helped get rid of the last of his discomfort. Now they were at a place where they could stand in front of Lucas in nothing but their tighty whities and make out without batting an eye.

The twins sighed into their kiss when Lucas began rubbing their shoulders. His touch was firm, but gentle, kneading their naked skin. Both of them were desperate to feel his hands all over their bodies, lower, pulling their underwear off and touching them in the places that ached for him.

Neither twin knew which one snapped first and yanked their briefs off, too absorbed in their kiss to focus on anything but their tongues rolling around one another, but once they were naked and in the bubble bath, the friction of their wet naked bodies drove them even higher up the wall. Cody's hands were everywhere, roaming Zack's body, but always finding their way to Zack's butt, squeezing and spreading apart those cheeks like he was putting his brother's body on display for Lucas. After all, they were doing this for him. And their little show seemed to confirm the perfect temperature of the bath, because soon, Lucas was right in there with him, kissing and touching them both.

The tub wasn't designed for three people, so it was a little tight, but none of them minded squeezing in and rubbing their naked bodies. And Lucas seemed to be a natural, knowing exactly where and how to touch the twins to make their whole bodies tremble. Cody couldn't stop himself from rutting against Lucas's left leg while Zack kissed him sloppily. The sloshing of their tongues had Cody's dick pulsing, and when he reached down to take hold of Lucas's length, he felt that the Texan boy was just as turned on as he was. But as hot as it was to be pushed up against Lucas, there wasn't enough room to explore his body the way either twin wanted to. So they dried each other off, Zack nearly blowing his load when Luas toweled off his cock and balls, and Cody almost shooting just from watching. Luckily, they made it back to the main room without issue, and once Lucas was stretched out on his bed, Zack and Cody went to work tag-teaming him.

Normally, the twins liked to take their time exploring other boys' bodies, especially when they were as muscular and toned as Lucas, but a singular desire was shooting through their brains. They kissed around Lucas's cockhead, using their tongues to lap at the flared helmet head and lick up all the pre-cum that came gushing out.

While Zack focused his efforts on the throbbing shaft, Cody made his way down to Lucas's big hairless balls, which he sucked on as aggressively as he could. He swore he could feel cum sloshing around inside them, only increasing his appetite for Lucas's load to new heights. Zack felt the same way, bobbing his head between Lucas's legs. He had gotten pretty good at sucking dick without his gag reflex interfering, partly thanks to practicing on Cody. He probably could have made Lucas come right then and there, but now wasn't the time. Zack and Cody pulled off, met with a grunt from Lucas.

"Play with our butts," Zack sighed as he turned around.

Cody did the same, pressing his face against the bed while he panted for breath. It was crazy how worked up this always got him. Seconds ago, he had been grinding his hard cock against the bed, but he wanted to give Lucas full access to his backside, so he raised his hips up and let his dick wag between his legs.

Lucas was just as breathless as the twins, his whole face hot and his throat dry. He stared at the two butts before him, one plump and round, and the other smaller but just as juicy, both smooth and hairless.

Zack gasped and clutched the bedsheets when he felt Lucas's tongue sliding down his crack. Sometimes, guys got a little hesitant at this part, but Zack's butt was like a secret weapon. Sticking it out a certain way, reaching back to pull his cheeks apart and reveal his tight pink pucker, his whole backside was just too tantalizing to resist. He didn't expect Lucas's tongue to be buried in his hole so quickly, but his whole body relaxed the instant it was. A little drool started pooling from the sides of his mouth.

Cody looked over and saw his brother drowning in pleasure, and he couldn't help but be a little jealous that Lucas went for Zack first. He couldn't blame him – Zack's butt was pretty amazing no matter how you looked at it, but he wanted some stimulation too. That was when it occurred to him that there was another butt that he could pleasure while he waited.

Although it wasn't as round as Zack's, Lucas's butt was just as impressive as the rest of his body. Cody licked his lips as he took handfuls of the muscular globes, gently massaging them to make sure Lucas wouldn't protest the sudden touch. But Lucas's attention was centered in licking Zack open, so Cody decided to let his brain go on rest, and let his hormones take control.

He had done it to Zack a couple times, but Cody was filled with the same excitement that pooled in his body when his tongue slipped into his brother's big cheeks for the first time. Lucas's body was so responsive, his thighs trembling and his tight hole squeezing down on Cody's tongue unbelievably tight. Cody's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he kept pushing his tongue deeper and deeper inside Lucas. He could hear the hot jock moan into Zack's butt.

Zack, too horny and desperate to think any more, pulled away, pushed Lucas onto his back and hunched over him. Slowly, he eased himself down the taller boy's length, his butt cheeks swallowing the shaft until he was sitting in Lucas's lap. It was definitely bigger than Cody's, so it took him a little time to adjust, but when he opened his eyes and saw Lucas's sweaty chest, heaving up and down in time with his breaths, he couldn't stop himself from moving.

Now that Lucas's mouth was free, Cody was determined to have his pucker get the same tongue bath as his brother, so he straddled Lucas's face, and seconds later, was holding onto Zack while Lucas's tongue went wild between his smooth butt cheeks. The twins' fingers laced as they clasped hands. Zack started riding Lucas fast when he saw how turned on Cody was getting. He reached back and felt Lucas's balls; the cum-filled orbs churned in his palm. He couldn't wait to feel Lucas's hot load pouring through his tight butt.

Cody was grinding his butt against Lucas's eager tongue, and only pulled off when he thought he was going to come all over Lucas's chest. That flipped a switch in his head, guiding him to crawl on top of Lucas so that his dick was rubbing against the cute boy's abs while they could kiss. If there was one thing that Cody loved most about fooling around, it was kissing. And Lucas could kiss. Now that he had that nice wet tongue all to himself, Cody let himself be submerged in the ecstasy that came from sucking on Lucas's tongue while grinding his hard cock against the Texan boy's steel-hard abs.

Lucas was drenched in sweat, high-pitcher whimpers pouring from his mouth before he screamed out his orgasm. His balls tightened in their sack, and his toes curled as he came the hardest he had ever shot all in Zack's butt. Zack squeezed his butt to milk Lucas's orgasm to its fullest, when his own came crashing down, his hard cock spurting cum all over Cody's backside. Feeling both of the other boys hit their peak set Cody off, who let out a wet heavy breath against Lucas's ear as his thick seed streaked between his own and Lucas's stomachs.

The three boys found their way back to the tub, Zack bent over the edge while Lucas ate his load from between his fleshy globes, and Cody breathing heavy while Lucas fingered him under the bubble bath. But after they dried off again, Lucas held both boys in his arms while they watched TV in their complimentary Tipton robes. Sometimes, he leaned down and kissed them on their foreheads, or behind their ears, for what felt like no reason, other than that he was really enjoying his stay at the Tipton, and the Martin twins were just so warm that he didn't want to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it. Lucas strikes me as such a gentle guy, so I tried to work that into the fic in the midst of the hotness. I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue…or plot, but the focus is mainly on pleasuring the guest, so you know…but if the chapter calls for it and I find the right inspiration, who knows what'll pop up?<strong>

** Maybe you do – I definitely want to hear your guys' thoughts on future guests!**


End file.
